This invention relates to providing a system for covering a wall drain outlet pipe, extending from the exterior wall of a building, while allowing water flow from the pipe. In addition, the system provides for a cover having a surface which is bondable to a coating in order to provide a more aesthetically pleasing building exterior.
Typically, drain pipe outlets are used to allow water to be drained either from a building rooftop, or a system within the building, such as a fire sprinkler system or an air conditioning system. Typically, drain pipe outlets range in size from about 2 inches in diameter up to about 24 inches in diameter. They typically exit the side of a building structure through a wall, thereby allowing the water to flow towards a designated drainage area. The great majority of these drain pipe outlets are roof drain outlets. Roof drain outlets typically extend from the roof down through the inside of the building to a point roughly twelve inches above ground, where they exit to the building exterior. These roof drain outlet openings are typically left uncovered such that the pipe outlet opening is parallel with the face of the building exterior. The pipe outlet openings are unsightly and detract from the building appearance. Debris, vermin and even children may enter these uncovered pipe outlets, potentially blocking them or providing an unsafe or unsanitary condition.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for covering drain pipe outlets while not deterring from their function.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which allows the drain pipe outlet cover to be painted or coated with a material and/or color that blends in with the building exterior.
It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which provides a restrictor to restrict access to the pipe outlets from debris and vermin.
It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which provides a variety of sizes to fit different pipe diameters.
It is still another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which provides a simple installation.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a pipe cover system for a pipe end opening of a wall drain outlet pipe, comprising, in combination: a cover structured and arranged to substantially cover the wall drain outlet pipe end opening; an attacher structured and arranged to attach such cover to the pipe end opening; and a cover opening system structured and arranged to allow flowing water to open such cover sufficiently to allow flowing water to pass from the pipe end opening. It also provides such a system further comprising a restrictor structured and arranged to assist in restricting unwanted matter from entering the pipe end opening. And, it provides such a system wherein such cover opening system comprises at least one rotator structured and arranged to rotatedly open such cover sufficiently to allow flowing water to pass from the pipe end opening. Further, it provides such a system wherein such rotator comprises at least one hinge structured and arranged to hingedly connect such cover to such attacher.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein at least one surface of such cover is structured and arranged to be bondable to a coating; and, wherein such at least one surface of such cover is structured and arranged to be bondable to a cementitious coating. Also, it provides such a system wherein such at least one surface of such cover is structured and arranged to be bondable to a paint coating. Further, it provides such a system wherein such cover and such at least one hinge are structured and arranged such that such at least one hinge supports such cover at a cover top portion and allows rotation of such cover outwardly in such manner that when flowing water gravitates from such pipe to such cover, such cover swings open sufficiently to allow flowing water to pass from the pipe end opening. Even further, it provides such a system wherein at least one surface of such cover is structured and arranged to be bondable to a coating. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such attacher further comprises a clamp structured and arranged to substantially engage a circumference of the pipe end opening and be tightened around the pipe end opening.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such attacher further comprises a clamp structured and arranged to substantially engage a circumference of the pipe end opening and be tightened around the pipe end opening. And, it provides such a system wherein such attacher further comprises a clamp structured and arranged to substantially engage a circumference of the pipe end opening and be tightened around the pipe end opening. It also provides such a system wherein such attacher comprises such rotator. Even further, it provides such a system further comprising: a wall drain outlet pipe having a pipe end opening; wherein such cover is attached to such pipe end opening by such attacher. Still further, it provides such a system further comprising: a building substantially enclosing such wall drain outlet pipe; wherein such pipe end opening is situated at an exterior wall location of such building.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a pipe cover system for a pipe end opening of a wall drain outlet pipe, comprising, in combination: a cover structured and arranged to cover the pipe end opening, wherein a surface of such cover is structured and arranged to be bondable to a coating; and at least one hinge structured and arranged so that such at least one hinge, when attached with the pipe end opening, supports such cover at a cover top portion and allows rotation of such cover outwardly in such manner that when flowing water gravitates from the wall drain outlet pipe to such cover, such cover swings open sufficiently to allow flowing water to pass from the pipe end opening. It also provides such a system further comprising a circular band with an adjustable tightener, such band being structured and arranged to be tightened around an external surface of the wall drain outlet pipe adjacent the pipe end opening.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such hinge connects such cover with such circular band. And, it provides such a system further comprising a restrictor attached to such circular band, such restrictor being structured and arranged to assist in restricting unwanted matter from entering the pipe end opening. It also provides such a system wherein: such restrictor comprises at least one round bar; and wherein such cover has a diameter about two inches greater than a diameter of the pipe.